el camino del ninja pirata
by LUFFY UZUMAKI 15
Summary: naruto a los 5 años decidio irse de la aldea de konoha 7 años despues vuelve entrenado y cambiado y tendra grandes aventuras y con algunos "talentos" come una fruta del diablo misteriosa tambien hinata tendra su protagonismo en esta historia naruhina TALBES luffyxnami
1. recuerdos del pasado

**el camino de la aventuras**

**capitulo 1: recuerdos del pasado parte 1**

**narrador:**a las afueras de konoha se encontraba un niño de 12 años rubio con ojos azules y con 3 marcas bigotes de zorro en cada mejiya vestia con un pantalon color negro una chaqueta roja con capucha atras con un logo que tiene forma de A pero diferente (el logo de los assessinos) y en sus muñequeras avia un brazalete en cada muñeca brazaletes negros con el mismo logo pero rojo y de bajo de la chaqueta una camisa blanca con un logo de una calabera con un sombredo de paja (el logo de los piratas sombreros de paja) y el muchacho rubio tenia puesto un sombrero de paja el rubio sombrero de paja estaba caminado asi la gran muralla para entrar al puelo (muy obio no cren) mientra pensaba lo que le dio el kiuby que lo que paso cuando nacio

aaaaahhhhhh cuanto falta? pregunta el rubio

como 1hora dijo kurama

aaaaaaahhh que mala suerte bueno estoy impaciente por llegar dijo nruto se puso

naruto estaba caminando hasta se puso a recordar a sus amigo y maestros en konoha y tambien sus amigos piratas sombreros de paja que tambien fueron sus maestros y por en sus padres y sus hermanas (los padres de naruto estan vivos y tiene hermanas)

_**FLASH BACK su vida en konha y CONOCIO A LOS SOMBREROS DE PAJA (cuando empeso a mejorar la vida de naruto)**_

_**5 años despues del ataque del kiuby**_

_era un gran dia eran las 10:30 de la mñana naruto estaba viendo a sus hermanas entrenando desde su abitacion deseaba entrenar con sus hermanas pero al darle la solicitud de entrenamiento fue rechasado por su padre naruto y su mama no le ponia a su hijo por entrenar a sus hermanas y luego despues de 2 horas y media edan las 1:00 de la tarde se aburia hasta que decidio a salir de su casa para pasear y despues de la calle estaba pensando por que sus padres no le ponia atencion y luego escucho al kiuby que le habraba desde la mente del rubio._

_**que pasa niño-**__dijo __**kurama**__un poco preocupado __**-**__creo que mis padres no me aman__** -**__dijo __**naruto**__un tono trite -__**no te preocupes hijo todo va a mejorar lo presiento-**__dijo __**kurama**__cuando naruto levanto la vista y vio a tres blabucones que molestaban a una niña con el pelo azulado corto con los ojos perla y piel blanca como la nieve y naruto llego corriendo para alludarla y llego y se puso en guardia (pasemos la pelea que no vale la pena escribir) naruto estaba parado con golpes y cortadudas y un ojo morado y los tres blabucones chunin estaban tirados y golpeados naruto voteo a ver a hinata y le ayudo a parar y luego llego hiashi y abraso a su hija y vio a naruto y naruto le esplico todo y hiashi estaba muy agradecido por salvar a su hija que decidio darle un una invitacion a cenar pero naruto la rechaso por que sus padres no los dejaban y se despidio de hiashi y hinata que hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla y naruto estaba sonrojado ya que naruto estaba secretamente enamorado de hinata mas tarde naruto volvio a su casa para ver a su familia cenando sin el y naruto estaba muy triste y enojado que se fue asu cuarto sin que se diera cuenta y decirio irse de su casa empaco todo lo que tenia agaro rollo sobre control de chacra y ropa comida metio en su mochila ya que naruto estaba totalmente curado gracias a kurama puso una nota en un buro y se salio por la ventana y la cero y se fue saltando por los edificios y despues de salir del pueblo de konoha naruto se imagino la cara de su familia y de sus hermanas cuando se den cuenta de que se fue de la aldea_

_**3 DIAS DESPUES **_

_ya eda de noche y kushina estaba prepadando la cena hasta que llego su marido y lo vio preocupado y kushina se le acerco y le pregunto como estaba minato estoy pensando en empesar a entrenar a naruto kushina dijo __**minato**__ pensativo - en serio minato -dijo __kushina__ felis -si -dijo __**minato**__en ese momento llegan sus hijas azune una peliroja con una camisa roa y patalones azules y narumi una rubia con un par de coletas una camiza naranja con azul con el logo de konoha y patalones naranjas (narumi es la hermana buena y azune es la hermana mala) eh, azune narumi llamen a su hermano -dijo __**minato **__-para que papa -dijo __**azune **__pensativa -bueno yo le llamo -dijo __**narumi **__bien dijo __**minato **_

_**10 MINUTOS DESPUES**_

_minato,kushina y azune estaban preocupados (bueno azune le vale gordo su hermano) minato kushina subiedon a la habitacion de naruto se encontradon a narumi tratando de abrir la puerta luego kushina llego y pateo la puerta hasta romperla despues de romperla biedon la habitacion no habia nada checadon los cajones donde debe tener su ropa pero no habia nada checadon toda la habitacion hasta encontrar una carta la habrio y la leyo_

_**si esta leyendo esto felicidades se acordo que tiene un hijo no se preocupen por mi solo me fui a buscar mi verdadero destino donde enverda pertenesco digale a nasumi que la quiero y que siempre fue mi hermana favorita y a azune diga le que cuando me haga mas fuerte la enfretade en combate mientras ustedes padres tiene casi la culpa por la que me fui por que siempre me ignodaban no me dejaban entrenar para ser un gran ninja espero que esten bien con su familia ya que no me meresco llevar el apeñido namikase o uzumaki el nombre de naruto me lo quedare ya me despedi de mikoto-san hiashi-sama iruka-san anko-san kakashi-san y en especial Hinata-chan**_

_**ps: naruto uzumaki namikase esta muerto para el mundo, vedan un nuevo naruto**_

_**pss:si quiero volvere a konoha cuando tenga 12 años solo para aser el examen genin**_

_**ADIOS A MI HERMANAS Y MIS EX-PADRES**_

_kushina estubo sacando lagrimas cuando termino la carta minato se la arrebato y la empeso a leer, cuando termino empezo a soltar lagrimas y abraso a su esposa para consolarla y luego llego narumi y agarro la carta de naruto y tambien empeso a sacar lagrimas y azune leyo la carta y no le importo pero fingio tristesa _

_**EN OTRO LUGAR CERCA DEL PAIS DEL DEL OCEANO **_

_naruto estaba sentado en un arbol dormido y en en ese momento se percata de que estaba rodearo de ninjas regenesrados lo ivan aatacar a naruto se cubrio los ojos para preparar del golpe que nunca llego luego vio para el frente y miro a un hombre que tenia tres katanas una en cada mano y una en la boca con un pañuelo en la cabesa camiseta blanca pantalones verdenegro el hombres se acerco a naruto -eh mochacho estas bien dijo __**zorro**__ -si señor dijo __**naruto**____sorprendido -muy bien ahora vete a casa este lugar es muy peligroso para un niño -dijo __**zorro**__mienras se daba la vuelta para irse -a ver si el cocinero idiota iso la comida tengo ambre dijo __**zorro**____-ir me a casa con mi familia de donde crees que e escapado, señor lleveme con usted dijo __**naruto**____gritando____con tono melacolico y enojado -muy bien niño,porcieto como te llamas pregunto____**zorro**__ de mala gana -naruto y el tuyo contesto __**naruto **__de tono normal -mi nombre es zorro ronoha, bueno no te puedo dejar aqui asi que te llevade con mis nakamas, ven vamos al oceano para encontrar el barco-dijo __**zorro**__mientras se iva pero fue detenido por naruto -zorro el mar esta para a ya -dijo __**naruto **__apuntando el lado opuesto donde iva zorro en la mente de naruto __**-wow a 2 metro del oceano y se fue por el lado opuesto **__-dijo __**kurama **__despues del comentario de kurama naruto empeso a correr para al cansar a zorro que se adelanto _

_**MIENTRAS EN KONOHA (DUDANTE QUE ZORRO Y NARUTO VAN AL BARCO)**_

_minto estaba llaman do a 20 ambu para que vayan y traigan a su hijo de vuelta a casa por que cree que fue secuestrado los ambu llegadon y liderado por kakashi se fueron a buscarlo ya que kakashi le tenia carillo a naruto_

_**MIENTRA CON KUSHINA **_

_kushina estaba sentada y llorando ahi estaba narumi hinata tratando de animarla pero seguia llorando por que sabia que no iva a ver a su hijo-mama no llores mi hermano va a volver no leistes la carta el volvera para aser el examen de ninja -dijo __**narumi**__ mientras que su mama se levanto y se dirijio a una ventana y dijo -si es cierto cuando vuelva le perdide perdon y reconstruidemos nuestra familia y seremos felices-dijo kushina y hinata -cuando vuelva naruto el cofesare lo que siento por el-pernso __**HINATA**_

_**MIENTRAS CON NARUTO Y ZORRO**_

_CUANDO NARUTO Y ZORRO LLEGARON naruto vion un barco muy hermoso que enfrente tenia como cabeca de cabra y cuando naruto y zorro subiedon vieron a todos los nakamas avia un muchacho como de 17 años con el cabello negro una cicatris en el ojo izquierdo tenia una llaqueta color anaranja y unos pantalones cortos que le llegaba a las rodillas, otro tenia cabello rubio risado con un cigarrllo en la boca (obiamente) y llevaba como un esmonqui y zapatos negros otro tenia naris larga un palluelo en la cabeza y un traje color cafe tambien abia dos mujeres una tenia pelo naranja corto que le llegaba hasta el cuello tenia unos shors cortos y una blusa de tidantes y unos botas cafe la otra tenia pelo largo azuladonegro tenia un vestido corto con un sombrero de vaquero blanco y tambien vio un hombre alto y con cabellera azul y una camisa hawallana y una tanga azul y una naris de acerp y tenia anteojos negros pero se sorpredio cuando vio un reno con naris azul un shor rosa y un sombrero rosa con una x y casi el da un infarto a naruto cuando vio esqueleto parado con un traje negro y pantalones negros con un afro con un violin _

_buenas muchachos como estan dijo zorro y todos vieron a zorro y fue y le empeso a regañar por perderse y luego viedon al niño rubio tu quieneres dijo el chico sombrero de paja soy naruto dijo naruto_

_a bueno soy monkey D. luffy y soy el capitan dijo el sombrero e paja_

_yo soy sanji y soy el coninero dijo el rubio_

_yo soy nami y soy la navegadora dijo la peli naranja _

_yo el gran usopp el franco tirador dijo el narison _

_yo soy nico robin y soy arqueologa dijo la mujer del sombrero de vaquero _

_yo franky el cibor dijo mientra de separaba la mano y se biola carena de los unia y naruto se asusto un poco _

_luego fue con el reno y se asusto cuando se presento yo soy tony tony chopper soy medico dijo el reno aaaaahhhhh el reno puede hablar dijo naruto asustado _

_y luego el esqueleto viviente se presento mi nombre es huesos de muerto brook y soy el musico dijo el esqueleto naruto se quero sin aliento por ver al esqueleto viviente sintio un par de brasos en su espalda y vio a robin _

_robin: no te preocupes naruto solo son nuestros poderes de l fruta del diablo _

_naruto: ¿frutas del diablo? que es eso _

_nami: son frutas magicas que ortogan poderes sobre humanos pero tiene una debilidad todo el que la coma se buelve un martillo en el mar luffy brook robin y chopper se comiedon una _

_naruto decidio decir en su vida en konoha y lo del kyuby y su familia_

_brook: tu historia a se que me duela el corazon y seo que no tengo uno tohohohoho broma del craneo_

_estubieron abrando un buen rato y se llevadon bien sin saber que alguien se acerca_

_kakashi y 20 ambu se acecaban al barco donde naruto y los sombreros de paja estaban una ves llegadon los sombreros de paja se dieron cuenta y bajadon del barco con naruto_

_naruto-sama fuimos emviados a lleverlo de vuelta dijo uno de los ambu _

_amigos tuyos naruto dijo robin _

_no son los que me quiren llevar a ese infierno de hogar_

_entonces no te dejademos que te lleven _

_empeso la pelea luffy vs kakashi los demas vs los ambus (perdon pero no voy a escribir la pelea por que me falta tiempo ya saben estudios tareas escuela bla bla bla)_

_los sombreros de paja ganadon bueno no con facilidad se subiedon al barco y se fueron _

**que les parecio mi primer fic cometadio y revienw perdon por no escribir la pelea pero los demas si las escribo bueno adios y hasta la procima**


	2. recuerdos del pasado parte 2

**Bueno esta es la continuación del capítulo 1 **

**Bueno los personajes de naruto y one piece no son míos****la historia creada aquí si es mía **

**Aviso: van a ver una partes de asesinos creed como ya vieron una pequeña parte en la parte anterior como ya vieron en el capítulo anterior no le puse fin al flash back porque el fin a hacer aquí o voy a ser una parte 3 también tenía vario errores en el capítulo anterior así que lo siento si no le entendieron mucho **

"pensamiento" pensamiento del personaje

_"_**pensamiento" **pensamiento de demonio

_Infierno _recuerdos

**Gomu gomu no pistola**jutsu,tecnica,demonio hablando

Tierra a la vista dialogo del personaje

_Tierra a la vista _dialogo en recuerdo

(_**7 años después) **__tiempo recorrido_

**Capítulo 1: recuerdos del pasado parte 2**

**FLASH BLACK vida con los sombreros de paja**

_ya ha pasado 3 días desde que la batalla con los ambu kakashi naruto seguí platicándoles sobre su vida en konoha la tripulación no podía creer todos lo que naruto les decía sobre los golpes, los maltratos de su hermana menor_ (la mendiga azune) _los intentos de asesinato y lo peor de todo que sus padres no asían nada para evitarlo y castigar a los maltratadores luffy que tenía tanto enojo que quería volver para patearle el culo al padre de naruto y a los estúpidos aldeanos por los maltratos que le asían a naruto a sí que los sombreros de paja decidieron adoptar _(legal o no les valía madre) _a naruto como un hermano aunque robín lo quería como un hijo a si paso el tiempo naruto uzumaki ya mejor llama naruto D. monkey ya que naruto y luffy se parecían en actitud ya que luffy lo quería como un hermano como as y sabo decidió darle su apellido y naruto acepto con gusto_

(1 semana después)

_naruto estaba comiendo en la cocina con luffy naruto tenía cara de WTF viendo comer a así lleva viviendo con los piratas y aun no se acostumbra a ver a luffy comer así que parecía que su estómago no tenía fondo llenaba su boca y tragaba lo Asia una y otra y otra y otra vez por media hora _(de donde los compañeros de luffy sacan tanto dinero para alimentar a luffy y si tienen cuanto les va a durar) _y luego luffy dejo de tragar para ver naruto y se puso a pensar de su pasado y luego le vino una idea_(oh dios mío luffy piensa o dios es el fin el mundo AUXILIO)

_Naruto te interesaría aprender a pelear? __pregunto __**LUFFY**__ naruto lo vio con cada de sorpresa __en serio luffy mii-chan __dijo __**naruto**__ con cara de impresión por la pregunta de luffy __claro que si hermanito y además necesitas ser muy fuerte cuando quieras volver a esa aldea yo te entrenado __dijo __**luffy **__después de que luffy dijo eso naruto lo abraso con felicidad _

_**(10 minuto después)**_

_luffy y naruto se encontraba en la proa entrenado mientras luffy y naruto entrenaban zorro, sanji, usopp y Brook los estaban viendo desde arriba __por que luffy abra decidido entrenar al niño? __dijo sanji __no es obvio naruto quiere volverse muy fuerte cuando vuelva a la aldea y yo puedo ayudarlo __dijo zorro con una sonrisa __zorro-san__le enseñadas el gran y fino arte del espadachín bueno yo siento que naruto-san está destinado a algo grande igual que luffy-san los dos están dispuestos a pelear por su sueño yo le enseñade mi estilo de lucha con espada estoy tan emocionado que mi corazón no deja de latir y eso que no tengo uno yohohohohoho __dijo Brook con una broma de las suyas __si Brook le enseñada a pelear como los verdaderos espadachines y si sale bueno para la espada le enseñare mi estilo de las tres espadas __dijo zorro a Brook mientras usopp estaba pensativo lo que sus nakama decían aunque usopp también a vía pensado lo que Brook acaba de decir "los dos están dispuestos a pelear por sus sueños" es lo que rodaba por su cabeza hasta que decidió ayudar a naruto __yo también ayudare a naruto __dijo usopp __y cómo? _ pregunto zorro _muy fácil lo ayudado a mejorar su precisión ya que los ninjas son conocidos por su precisión __dijo usopp con una sonrisa "tiene razón y naruto necesita mucha precisión para mi estilo pensó" sanji __bueno ya que todos ustedes están de acuerdo con entrenar al muchacho yo también lo ayudare le enseñade mi estilo de pierna negra __dijo sanji volteando a ver a zorro, usopp, Brook __muy bien pero ay que hacer a naruto fuerte de mente, cuerpo, y voluntad __dijo zorro __ok/claro/muy bien __aceptaron usopp,sanji,brook_

_Con luffy y naruto _

_ya llevaba horas con el entrenamiento naruto intento darle un puñetazo a luffy pero __él__ lo esquivo' asiendo un paso a la izquierda y luego luffy le dio a naruto un puñetazo en el estómago que mando a naruto a estrellarse contra una pared del barco naruto intento levantarse pero no podía con el cansancio y las heridas y luego vio que luffy le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse naruto la tomo y luffy le dijo __muy bien hasta aquí el entrenamiento mañana seguiremos por ahora vallamos a cenar que tengo hambre __dijo luffy y naruto asistió con la cabeza y ambos se fueron a la cocina a ver si ya estaba la comida unos minutos después luffy y naruto entrador a la cocina vieron a toda la tripulación sanji seguía preparando la comida usopp estaba probando un invento con Franki chopper estaba preparando medicina nami estaba viendo a un mapa robín estaba leyendo un libro zorro estaba dormido en un sillón que hizo Franki Brook estaba tocando el violín para ponerle ambiente a la habitación naruto fue con su mama adoptiva _(si saben quiénes su mama adoptiva los felicitos por poner atención a la historia pero si no saben bueno a continuación les digo) _robín oka-san como estas __dijo naruto a su madre adoptiva __yo bien naruto-kun pero no tiene algo que decirme __dijo robín con una sonrisa __no porque preguntas__ dijo naruto a robín que aún siguen con su sonrisa __en serio naruto-kun que ay de tu entrenamiento con luffy-san __dijo robín con aun su sonrisa y naruto se sorprendió que se le puso los ojo como platos __como supiste mama __dijo naruto aun impresionado de como su mama adoptiva lo descubrió __ya se te olvido otra vez naruto-kun recuerda que yo soy portadora de la Hana Hana no mi __ dijo robín mientras salía dos mano en el piso una revolviéndole el pelo a naruto y otra estaba frente a naruto con un ojo en la palma_

_una vez que sanji sirvió la cena todos estaban comiendo zorro,usopp,sanji y Brook decidieron decirle que también lo querían entrenar __naruto te vimos entrenar con luffy y decidimos entrenarte también __dijo zorro viendo a naruto que estaba impresionado por lo que dijo su padre adoptivo (_si zorro es el padre adoptivo de naruto ¿por qué? en toda la semana que paso naruto lo estuvo desde que salieron naruto estuvo preguntándole a zorro que sea su padre adoptivo después de 5 días de preguntas que zorro se lo llevaba el chamuco zorro acepto con disgusto pero así iba déjalo en paz robín se impresiono ¿por qué? le pregunto a zorro que fuera su padre porque no a luffy o a sanji pero por que zorro pero zorro le dijo una condición a naruto que no se pusiera su apellido por eso naruto tiene el apellido de luffy_) __en serio otuo-san __dijo naruto aun con cara de impresionado Brook entro a la práctica __zorro-san lo dice en serio naruto yo también lo entrenare para que pueda aprender mi estilo de lucha con la espada y la de zorro-san ya que luffy-san lo está entrenando para que pelee con los puños sanji-san también lo entrenada para que pueda usar el estilo de lucha de sanji-san y usopp también ayudara a mejorar uno de sus métodos ninja que es la precisión __dijo Brook que vio que naruto lo estaba viendo con cara de impresionado no podía creer que lo iban a entrenar __en serio gracias muchas gracias __dijo naruto con mucha emoción y felicidad __muy bien mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento para mejorar tu fuera__,__ agilidad__,__ velocidad, resistencia, precisión y voluntad __dijo sanji después de la cena y varios intentos de luffy para robar la comida de los demás todos se fueron a sus habitaciones ya que naruto no podía dormir estaba muy emocionado por que mañana empezada su entrenamiento _

_**(En otra habitación**__)_

_Robín no podía dormir ya que mañana empieza el entrenamiento de su hijo y estaba preocupada por que puede salir lastimado después de pensar un rato se quedó dormirá _

**(En otra habitación)**

_Zorro estaba entrenando un poco ya que su hijo adoptivo iba a entrenar y si iba a ser el padre de ese muchacho pues lo iba a entrenar para que fuera igual de fuerte que __él__ pues después de que acabo de calentar se metió a la cama y por primera vez en el mundo que zorro no podía dormir ya que como en el día y en la noche se queda dormir tal vez estaba un poco preocupado por edil a su hijo adoptivo después de un rato este se quedó dormido_

**(Al día siguiente por la mañana)**

_Los sombreros de paja bajado a una para isla comprar suministros zorro aprovecho el lugar ya que avía arboles zorro bajo con naruto que llevaba una camiseta negra y un short azul después de un buen tiempo caminando zorro se detuvo y le lanzo shusui a naruto_

_Muy bien naruto primero vamos a mejorar tu resistencia pon atención vez ese __árbol__dijo zorro apuntando a un __árbol__ cerca __si__ respondió naruto __ pues le tendrás que golpe hasta que se rompa o hasta que llegues a golpearlo 2000 veces esto es muy necesario para que aprendas mi estilo Ittou Ryuu (el estilo de una espada) y luego el nitouryuu (el estilo de dos espadas) para más tarde aprendas el santoryu (el estilo de tres espadas) __dijo zorro empezando a alejarse y dejando a un naruto con cara de este está ablando enserio ya que el __árbol__ era muy ancho y largo tardaría 1 semana para romperlo bueno ya que naruto fue vencido por zorro empezó a usar la espada para golpear el __árbol_

_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 __ dijo naruto empezando a contar los golpes_

**(2 horas después)**

_346, 347, 348, 349, 350 __ naruto ya tenía sudor estaba muy cansado pero no se rindió siguió con los golpes_

**(3 horas después)**

_890, 891, 892, 893, 894, 895, 896 897, 898, 899, 900, __naruto ya estaba lleno de sudor estaba demasiado cansado como para continuar pero siguió aun con el cansancio viendo que ya paso más de la mitad del __árbol_

**(95 golpes después)**

_995, 996, 997, 998, 999, __**1000**__este __último__ lo grito a los cuatro viento incluso partió el __árbol__ como si lanzo una ráfaga cortante naruto viendo a __árbol__ caído que se derrumbó al piso al descansar que ni duro 5 minutos ya que zorro vio que el __árbol__ que naruto estaba golpeando estaba partido en dos no puro contener una sonrisa de orgullo a su hijo se acercó a naruto y se lo llevo al barco _

**(3 horas después)**

_Naruto estaba con usopp que lo estaba entrenado para mejorar su precisión _(gracias al kurama se recupera con facilidad)_ lanzando cuchillos a un tronco un forma de persona con 3 puntos rojos uno en la cabeza otro donde estaba en el corazón y el ultimo donde estaba el pulmón derecho naruto lanzo tres cuchillos en dos fallo y en una le dio en el estómago naruto se desanimó pero usopp le dijo que lo siguiera practicado _

_Así paso todo el día con naruto lanzando cuchillos como usopp le dijo en la mayoría las fallo pero en algunas almenas le puro dar al tronco y en una 3 ocasiones el daba en los puntos donde debía dar _

_**(Mientras en la cocina)**_

_luffy estaba comiendo (que es lo más obvio) viendo como zorro y robín discutían por el tema de siempre (__ósea__ naruto) __como se te ocurre dejar a naruto solo en el bosque podía salir lastimado que clase de niñero eres __grito robín muy enojara con zorro porque pensó que zorro estaba con naruto entrenando cuando pararon para comprar suministros cuando robín se dio cuenta que zorro lo dejo en el bosque solo robín estallo con una bomba nuclear __tenía que aserlo así tendría más valor sabiendo que estaba solo __dijo zorro como si nada pero por dentro se estaba cagando de miedo viendo así a robín __como que más valiente sí que eres idiota zorro eres más idiota que luffy __grito nami estabas que también estaba encabronada por lo que dijo zorro las dos estaban viendo con cara asesina zorro ya se calló la boca por que estas dos ya lo iban a matar_

_Luego entro a la cocina un sudoroso naruto vio quien estaba sanji asiendo la cena luffy dormido robín leyendo un libro nami viendo un mapa y zorro con cara de asustar naruto decidió no preguntar ceno se bañó y se fue a dormir_

_**(Un mes después en la tarde 3:48 pm)**_

_Naruto estaba con sanji y luffy entrenando sanji le iba a dar una patada pero naruto la esquivo con dificultad luffy intento golpear lo pero igualmente lo esquivo con la misma dificultad naruto le iba a dar un derechazo a sanji pero luffy le atrapo el brazo y lo lanzo contra una pared naruto se levantó y dirigió la vista a sus oponentes naruto salto con una patada dirigirá a la cara de luffy pero luffy lo atrapo y lo lanzo a sanji que durante el vuelo lo patio en la pansa que lo mando a caer al piso __naruto por que no te rindes sabes que no puedes ganar__ dijo luffy y sanji mientras miraban a naruto _

_Naruto se levantó y rigió la vista a luffy y le dijo __no jamás me rendiré jamás caeré jama siempre seguiré peleando hasta el fin nada me detendrá para proteger a mis seres queridos __grito naruto eso que luffy le saliera una sonrisa de orgullo ya que luffy tampoco se rediría siempre protegería a sus nakama hasta cumplir sus sueños luffy le alzó la mano a naruto que con gusto acepto después de ayudarlo a levantarse __muy bien naruto debo admitid que has mejorado pero debes seguir entrenando__ve al tronco y golpéalo 1000 veces y también patéalo 1000 veces ahora__ dijo sanji naruto de inmediato empezó a patear y golpear el tronco _

_**(Mientras tanto en la popa del barco)**_

_Ahí estaba Nico robín regando las plantas muy felices ya que estaba usando el poder de la Hana Hana no mí para ver el entrenamiento de su hijo adoptivo estaba feliz por ver que estaba mejorando se estaba a siendo fuerte y con el cariño de madre que le estaba dardo robín zorro estaba dormido como si no le importada el mundo _

_**(1 año y medio después)**_

_Naruto y luffy estaba entrenando en una isla mientras los demás estaban de compras de suministro naruto y luffy estaba en el punto más elevado de la isla luchando con todo __**gomu gomu no pistore**__** (estira el brazo puñetazo) **__grito luffy mientras estiraba su brazo para golpear a naruto que solo lo esquivo con un poco de facilidad avía mejorado mucho ya sabía el estilo de zorro, sanji, y Brook ya había mejorado su precisión naruto después de esquivar el golpe naruto le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo le afecto rápidamente luffy le dio un puñetazo en la cara que mando a volar a naruto contra pero antes de estrellarse naruto lanzo unos cuchillo a luffy que los atrapo pero sin darse cuenta tenia papeles con un sello luego de 2 segundos exploto dejando un pequeño cráter después de que el polvo de deciso se vio a un luffy con pose de sumo con la mano izquierda en la rodilla del mismo lado y la otra en el piso en forma de puño __**gear second**__ dijo luffy y empezó a cambiar de color rojo y le salía vapor por todo el cuerpo luego viendo a naruto puso su mano izquierda como si estuviera apuntando a naruto y la mano opuesta atrás de luffy cargada para dar un golpe después de que tenía a naruto en la mira grito __**gomu gomu no jet pistore**__grito luffy mandando un puñetazo a velocidades inimaginables naruto intento esquivar ese puñetazo mortal pero fue en vano ya que recibió el puñetazo estrellándose con los árboles que tenía en la espalda pero cuando se quitó el polvo donde estaba naruto se vio un troco atravesado por el puñetazo luffy se impresiono por no darle a naruto luego oyó un grito atrás de él era naruto dándole un potente puñetazo a luffy que lo hizo estrellarse contra un árbol __como hiciste eso__ pregunto a luffy impresionado por no darle a naruto __muy fácil use el jutsu de sustitución para evitar tu golpe luffy __(_si se preguntan como naruto puede hacer jutsus les contara naruto a continuación) _es que kurama me entrenaba sobre control de chacra y hacer jutsus básicos y me entrenaba en ninjutsu y genjutsu y en taijutsu bueno luffy será mejor que vallamos con los demás__ dijo naruto a luffy naruto lo ayudo a levantarse y ambos se fueron al pueblo de la isla __hey luffy cuando me vas a enseñar el gear second__ pregunto naruto a luffy __cuando estés listo naruto a mí me costó mucho aprenderlo un tiempo después te lo enseñare pero por ahora concéntrate en acerté muy fuerte__ dijo luffy siguiendo caminando Asia el pueblo_

**(Un rato después)**

_Naruto y luffy estaban en el mercado del pueblo naruto le dijo a luffy que se adelantada naruto quería comprar una fruta se paró en el puesto de una anciana muy extraña naruto vio una fruta color gris con remolinos y la raíz en forma de T naruto pensó que sería una fruta deliciosa cuando la compro __he y muchacho si te comes la fruta tu vida cambiara para siempre__ dijo la anciana naruto no le hizo caso y se fue hacia el barco mí en el camino decidió comerse la fruta muy extraña le dio un mordisco y tenía razón estaba deliciosa se comió toda la fruta de golpe dejando solo la raíz y las semillas después de 10 minutos _

_Se sentía un poco extraño pero lo ignoro cuando llego al barco se veía una pelea sus amigos vs otros piratas obviamente los piratas sombreros de paja estaban ganando luffy combatía con mucha facilidad naruto escucho un grito de luffy gritando __**gomu gomu no bazooka**__** (estira, estira, estira… lanzamiento) **__dijo luffy mientras que lanzaba sus dos brazos hacia los piratas que salieron volando _

_Zorro estaba rodeado de piratas los piratas corrieron Asia zorro puso sus espadas atrás de él después de que los piratas estuvo suficiente cerca y zorro de una rápido movimiento mando a volar a los piratas enemigos _

_Sanji también estaba rodeado pero se veía que lo le importaba sanji cuando lo iban a atacar pero sanji empezó a girar sobre sus manos y con los pies arriba los pateo para mandarlos a volar naruto llego al combate para empezar a dar a trancazos a los enemigos naruto ya llevaba varios piratas caídos un pirata lo iba a golpear con la espada pero antes de que la espada golpeada a naruto el portador de la espada fue noqueado por el __**gomu gomu no pistore **__de luffy naruto vio el ataque de luffy naruto le agradeció la ayuda después de él bran combate de los piratas el resto de los sombreros de paja bajaron a felicitad a sus amigos por el gran combate robín fue abrazar a su hijo para felicitarlo por mejorar bastante todos lo estaban viendo con cara de felicidad y orgullo pero atrás de todos los piratas sombreros de paja no vieron al (a excepción de naruto que estaba en el Angulo opuesto) un pirata enemigo que tenía una pistola en la mano que apuntando a robín el pirata disparo y naruto en un rápido movimiento arrojo a su mama a un lado que naruto recibiera el disparo todos vieron con cara de horro a naruto luego luffy vio al pirata que le disparo a su hermano menor luffy tenía tan enfadado que luffy golpeo al pirata con todas sus fuerzas que se escuchó el cráneo del pirata romperse cuando luffy se dio cuenta que la bala que impacto a naruto en vez de lastimarlo la bala izo que donde impacto se estirada (como cuando luffy le disparan y lo devuelve ya saben de lo que abro) cuando la bala dejo de estirar a naruto la mando donde inicio el disparo la bala iba muy rápida por el impulso de naruto la bala se dirigió a luffy que lo esquivo con facilidad _

_Naruto se tocó donde la bala le impacto y veía que no le paso nada dirigió la vista a sus amigos y los vio con la mirada en el piso y los ojos como platos incluso robín y zorro_

_**Que fue eso**__grito todos los piratas sombreros de paja que el grito parecía escuchase por todo el mundo_

_**Bueno este es el segundo capítulo tal vez es algo corto pero tal vez es los siguientes capitulo los ago más largos **_


End file.
